Hold Your Dreams
by writer chickie
Summary: Life after Hogwarts is not what Hermione or Draco expected.  Rating dropped because I changed the direction of the later chapters
1. Part 1

**Author's Note** – So anyone who looks at my profile can see that I'm not the best with finishing stories, in in fact this story wasn't supposed to be published until all nine parts were complete, but I decided that since I'm currently working on part five and have a complete outline that I'd start the process of getting it online. I also want anyone reading this to be aware that it is un-beta'd and while I try to catch grammar, spelling and tense issues as I write and later as I type, there will be instances that might need to be pointed out since this is mostly written during my lunch breaks at work between people seeking me out and phones ringing. Also I'm rather American so while I try to keep things general so that I don't get everything wrong there will be things that are more American, than English. Also I kinda quit reading in the middle of book 5, I know the general outline of the rest of the series but I refuse to admit to its existence.

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing but the time taken to write and type this, everything else belongs to another, characters belong to JK Rowling, Hold Your Dreams belongs to those who own the rights to Fame, the 2010 movie.

**Part 1**

**Countless Hours of Learning More**

**Countless Hours of Knowing Less**

**Can't Look Behind You**

**You Have to Look Ahead.**

Standing on the stage looking out at her fellow graduates Hermione tried to still the butterflies in her stomach. With her grades being the highest the school had seen in years the Headmaster had given her the honor of addressing her classmates and their families, an honor that excited her as much as it saddened her.

Looking out once more before checking the notes of her speech she couldn't stop the wave of sadness that hit at the sight of all the chairs filled only by a framed photograph and long stemmed roses or lilies. Each chair representing a student or their family who had lost their lives in the war with Voldemort. When the Headmaster had proposed the tribute to the fallen she had worried that some would be excluded because they hadn't been on the order's side, but now she realized that it was a needless worry.

The crowd quiet she took a deep breath crossed her mental fingers and began what she saw as one of the most important moments of her life so far.

_"Looking out at you, my classmates of seven years and fellow graduates, I wish to offer Congratulations, for all your hard work over these seven years and for surviving a war that took the lives of so many. When we started seven years ago we were momentarily united in the time before sorting, we stood in the Great Hall in awe and wonder unsure of what would happen next. After the sorting we drifted apart, perhaps not intentionally, but we did not the less. For the last seven years we have stood apart from each other in the shadow of our houses and their innate rules for interaction until today when we are once again united, this time in accomplishment. _

_ As we get ready to step out into the world as graduates of Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is time to stand united. United to pick up the pieces created by shattered lives and create a better world than our parents left us. It is time to grow past animosity created in childhood and work together to repair our lives and honor those who can no longer do so._

_ Before those who would object do so, I would ask you to look around and take note of those who should have been present but cannot because their lives were taking in a conflict with no winner, all because we let ourselves be divided._

_ Working together we can prevent the past from repeating and causing another generation to suffer the same heartbreak and despair that we are so familiar with. I apologize if as muggles say, I've been standing on a soap box preaching, it was not my intent. My intent was only to attempt to unify my fellow graduates in an effort to restore and improve the wizarding world which has become my home over the last seven years. A place that I can only hope will embrace me beyond the boundaries of this school as I have embraced it. _

_ Again congratulations to my fellow graduates. We have achieved much over the past seven years and I hope we can achieve much more together in the future."_

Finished she turned to shake the Headmaster's hand before retaking her seat, hoping that her speech hadn't done the opposite of what she'd wanted. Looking to the side Hermione had to take a deep breath to force back the tears that wanted to fall at the sight of her Father's empty seat and her Mother's picture.

She'd thought her parent's would be safe with the war finished and the most dangerous death eaters either dead or in the custody of the Ministry so she'd removed several of the more powerful wards from the house only for her Mother to then by killed in a home invasion. Her Father spared only because he'd been away at a dental conference. The irony of surviving a magical war led by a blood supremacist only to die by muggle means in a completely non magical way did not escape her. Nor did it escape her Father who had refused to see or speak to her since her Mother's funeral in mid-March. Going so far as to move all of her belongings into a storage unit and changing the locks on the house and leaving her to find out when she came home during the Easter Holiday.

Shaking her head to clear the melancholy thoughts she was started by the volume of cheering around her, the cause taking a moment to decipher, the Headmaster had just declared them graduates. Gathering up the flowers and picture of her Mother, Hermione made her way to Harry and Ron, hugging and congratulating them before slipping away with an excuse that she wanted to say a few more good byes.

Slipping through the crowd she made her way through the castle to her room. Taking one last look around she shrunk her belongings before setting out for the gates having decided that she needed to get away for a bit and travel before settling down and deciding the next step in her future. She'd left her friends each a note explaining her need to be alone for a bit to sort things out and could only hope they'd understand and respect her wishes. With a creak of the gate and a pop Hermione was gone.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing but the time taken to write and type this, everything else belongs to another, characters belong to JK Rowling, Hold Your Dreams belongs to those who own the rights to Fame, the 2010 movie.

**Part 2**

_So many doubts running through your mind_

_All the excuses_

_Don't have the time_

_All the rejection you have to leave behind_

Looking around the room that had been his as long as he could remember Draco tried, and failed, to muster up the energy to either love or hate the decor. In the months since graduation he'd experienced more failure and rejection than the rest of his life combined, or so it felt like. He'd hoped to continue his education; he hadn't really cared what type of education either. He'd applied to wizarding universities around the world, contacted masters in any field he'd remotely enjoyed and head been turned down by all because of his Father's allegiance to Voldemort. It seemed that no matter where he looked to go the World would forever see him as his Father's heir in all things, the death eater heir, even though he'd fought against the dark. He'd been a spoiled prick yes, but never a cold blooded killer.

A soft "ahem" drew his gaze to the portrait that hung across from his bed. Typically it was a landscape showing a diverse but beautiful garden planted around a stone fountain, but today it held his Great – Great – Great Grandfather as well. For the man to leave his portrait would mean some big fuss in the entrance hall. Standing and making his way over to the wall Draco tried to remember the man's name but had to admit defeat, the man must not have led enough of an interesting life for the name to stick past his family history lessons before Hogwarts.

Deciding formal was probably the best option Draco hoped the portrait didn't notice his lack of formal address and tell his Mother which would result in hours of family history lessons.

"Yes Sir?" asked in his most deferential tone seemed to do the job as he only got a small "humph" before the portrait delivered the rest of the message, "your Mother requires your presence on the garden terrace some poorly dressed lunatic has come for tea." His message delivered the portrait turned to leave but could be heard muttering, "Who would believe that lunatic to be part of the Dumbledore linage he looks like he had some poor blind house elf dress him. And to wear stripes with that travesty of a print is a crime, and those colors make me wish to be blind…"

Listening to his ancestor Draco couldn't help the smile forming at the commentary. Since the end of the war he'd noticed people relaxing little by little and hot noticed that Dumbledore's way of relaxing had been a wardrobe of ever more clashing colors and prints.

The back garden was awash in complimentary shades and hues all carefully chosen to enhance the architectural beauty of the manor. Even his Father's prized Peacocks had been chosen to enhance the garden's beauty. Watching one of the white peacocks fan his tail and strut across the lawn Draco's smile dimmed, for all of his Father's sins he missed him and the bond they'd shared. Their opinions had differed the last few years but family would always be family and he had dearly loved his father even when they didn't agree. Losing him to a stray slicing hex after the death of Voldemort had been emotionally devastating for his Mother and made him wonder if he shouldn't have tried harder to make his Father switch sides.

Stepping up onto the terrace Draco had to agree with his ancestor, Dumbledore's attire was a little too bright to be comfortable to look at. Standing behind his Mother's chair he tried to calm the pounding of his heart and think calming thoughts, not easy considering how few happy memories he associated with the man. Nodding his hello he was careful to school his features to be as neutral as possible and not show the dread he was actually feeling, Dumbledore's twinkling eye making it harder.

When Dumbledore extended an envelope towards him Draco warily took it, worried that it would contain a summons to present himself to the Wizegamot for questioning or something of that nature. Instead when he broke the wax seal and read the contents he had to sit down due to shock. There before him in black ink was the opportunity he had been waiting for, but never expected to receive, the chance to learn magical law as a departmental apprentice at the ministry. Raising his eyes to meet Dumbledore's Draco tried to find the words to say something, anything, but was unable.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle all the more. "The sins of the Father should not become the burden of the Son. You might have graduated Draco but that doesn't mean I haven't kept an eye and an ear out for news of how you were faring. I had feared, somewhat justifiably it appears, that you would be punished for your Father's choices and wanted to do what I could to alleviate the hardship you face over those choices. I think you should also know that the offer that parchment contains is based on your skills and merits; all I did was omit your name when I submitted your records for consideration and perhaps enter into contract negotiations on your behalf to ensure a fair contract. I made many mistakes during the last decade or three and I can only hope that I can make some amends to those caught in those mistakes"

With a sense of shock, both at the offer in his hand and Dumbledore's explanation, Draco couldn't but any words together. The opportunity before him was something he truly desired but at the same time his duty to his mother weighed on him. Since the end of the war and his Father's death his Mother's health had been fragile.

Seeming to understand his dilemma his Mother quickly but his doubts to rest, a snap of her fingers later and a house elf had his bag packed and waiting next to his chair.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the song or the characters' just the way the words are strung together and more than likely misspelled.

**Author's Note** – Here are parts 3 and 4; the goal is to have time at lunch over the next couple of weeks to finish parts 5 and 6. We'll see how this goes. Also who knows if there are minor league teams for Quitdditch, but I work at a hotel that has a minor league baseball team staying at it, so in my mind they do.

**Part 3**

_Leave it All Behind_

Moving between plant beds in the greenhouse Neville tried to school his expression into an expression more befitting an apprentice at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but was unable to dim his smile. He was still walking among the clouds over his apprenticeship, it was everything he could have dreamed of and it meant he could stay with his beloved plants and be near Luna as she finished school.

Setting up a table of mandrakes for the second years to repot Neville couldn't help but have his thoughts wander to his friends and former classmates; Harry and Ron were always close to the surface of his thoughts due to the amount of time they'd all spent together growing up as well as defending their way of life. Harry had done well for himself after the war. He'd been accepted into Auror training as expected and had settled in like was something he'd been born doing. The inability of the press to house him for "his side of the story" didn't hurt either.

Ron had done moderately well for himself, getting drafted as a keeper for a seed team for the Chuddley Cannons. The gossip among the staff was that he was slated to be moved up to second string keeper for the Cannons within the next season. Think of Ron brought a light frown to Neville's face, for thoughts of Ron brought with them thoughts of Hermione. When she had left early after graduation no one had been overly worried or surprised, merely assuming that she was getting a head start on her after graduation reading list or was making another attempt to reconcile with her father since no one had really asked about her plans. When a week had gone by with only a note saying she would be back after settling a few things he'd grown worried and had stopped by the Burrow to see if the Weasley's had heard from her.

He'd made it no farther than the gate before he'd run into Ron, literally. Neville being the kind sort he was had helped Ron gather up the Quitdditch supplies he'd dropped and then offered to help carry them to where ever Ron was headed. At the time he hadn't understood Ron's reluctance until two feet down the path there mysteriously appeared a Lavender Brown in an outfit showing more than it covered. The lack of surprise on Ron's face had answered a few of his questions regarding Hermione's swift departure. Now eight months after graduation he could only hope that the tone of letters was truth, because she deserved to be as happy as her letters sounded even if meant that she was in no hurry to return.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the song or the characters' just the way the words are strung together and more than likely misspelled.

**Author's Note** – Here are parts 3 and 4; the goal is to have time at lunch over the next couple of weeks to finish parts 5 and 6. We'll see how this goes.

**Part 4**

_Hold your dreams_

_Don't ever let them go_

_Be yourself_

_And let the world take notice_

Shutting what seemed like the hundredth book of the day Draco couldn't help a fleeting glance at the clock and small sad sigh when the time showed as barely 2pm. Four more hours becoming his inner mantra as he returned to researching the case law for a case on of the partners would be arguing before the Wizegamot.

The opportunity to learn had been what he needed; it had been a chance to show he was not his father, but now having finished his apprenticeship he was finding his father an impossible specter to escape. The whispers seemed to follow his every move and doubt his every motivation. Every time a case went before the Wizegamot and the accused left unpunished it became his fault even if he hadn't been involved in the case.

This case was proving hard to escape as well. A cut and dried case of miss use of magic by a witch in a domestic dispute was turning into a case of self defense, but the emerging facts couldn't seem to change the charges, all because the woman was the daughter of a convicted Deatheatter. The facts and evidence showed that Miranda Clarke, formally Rowle, had used magic to stun and bind her husband Robert Clarke after he had attacked her with a knife and broken her wand. Evidence also showed that his was not the first time Mr. Clarke had attacked his wife, merely the first time she had been able to stop him. Fear for her unborn child lending her the strength her broken wand denied.

Even with indisputable evidence that Mrs. Clarke had acted in defense of her unborn child and herself, charges of assault with magic were still set to be filed all because she had the misfortune to have a father who had born the Dark Mark, and died during the final battle at Hogwarts. Her parent's marriage had been an arranged political marriage; Miranda by all accounts had never even met her father while growing up in London before marrying Robert in a fashion similar to her parents though a contract negotiated at birth.

The prejudice made him angry. Draco could understand people holding a grudge against him and believing the worst, the dark mark on his arm showed the path his life had almost taken, but by all accounts all Miranda Clarke was guilty of was unfortunate parentage and protecting the life developing inside her.

Hearing his superior calling him Draco gathered up all the information he'd been tasked with finding and walked toward the office of Patrick Griffiths, senior partner and his boss. Looking at the board that had been set up next to the desk he felt his heart fall to his stomach, the firm had decided to ignore all the facts he'd gathered and press forward with the charges of assault. Looking again Draco felt like swearing realizing assault was only the first of a series of charges including attempted murder, use of an unforgivable and being a dark witch, an unmarked follower of Voldemort.

Looking around the room Draco made a quick choice that years later when looking back he would say was one of the best things he'd ever done. Taking out a scrap of parchment and a quill he wrote out a letter of resignation and placed it on top of his research before setting the pile down on Mr. Griffiths' desk and walking out of the office and back to his desk.

Conjuring several boxes he quickly packed up his personal effects, shrinking the boxes for safe keeping, before stacking the work remaining on his desk into two piles, one for finished items and another for work in progress. Collecting his cloak Draco walked out of the building with his head held high, he had an appointment with an innocent woman to plan her defense and a counter suit against her husband for Spousal abuse, attempted murder and use of several unforgivable to file.


End file.
